New Season 2 premieres last May 5
May 12, 2013 Viva Entertainment and IBC has acquired the franchise for the world-famous talent search Born to be a Star (B2BAS) from the show's producer, Endemol. Born to be a Star, the American television's newest sensation in the Philippines. Viva-TV, local franchisee of such high-rating game shows as Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Weakest Link is all set to start broadcasting the Filipino edition of the BBC smash hit on IBC. Also, the The Kapinoy Network's favorite sports programme line-up with the PBA and NBA for basketball fans. Born to be a Star will mark the debut of singer-actress as the certified singing champion Anja Aguilar as host of an internationally famous program on primetime TV. With Born to be a Star, powerhouse singer Anja joins the company of Drew Arellano of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and Richard Yap of The Weakest Link as the star hosts of IBC-13 shows in the homegrown talent. Asia's female singer Joey Albert, the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, Gino Padilla and Paula Bianca as the official judges of Born to be a Star. The line-up of judges confirmed by Vic del Rosario, Jr., Viva chairman and CEO. The local version of the world-famous Born to be a Star, which opened the Season 2 on the singing-talent search begins airing on IBC-13 last May 5 and the contest on June 9 in the success, airs its pilot episode last Septmber 30, 2012. "Viva-TV has built a good working relationship with Endemol through the years thru Born to be a Star, also acquired two of their top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link." While Maria and Padilla was the part, Albert and Avanzado gamely auditioned and their screen test were sent to Born to be a Star producer, Endemol, based in the United States. The 20 contestants who hurdled the Mindanao auditions and the 35 Golden Ticket bearers from the Visayas region will arrive in Manila tomorrow, Inquirer Entertainment learned on Friday. They will battle it out with 114 passers from Luzon during theater auditions at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in Pasay City from June 1-5. In the 20 contestants in the young singers while Top 12 contestants will make it to the semi-finals. TV executive Andrew Lipson, an Endemol supervising producer who is consultant to Born to be a Star, told Inquirer in an interview: We give specific instructions to our franchisees. Luzon contestants will be picked up by the shuttle buses at the SM Bicutan, SM Pampanga, an SM Megamall, SM North Edsa, SM Sta. Rosa, SM Manila, SM Taguig and SM Makati and taken to the hotel. A welcome dinner will be held tomorrow for all the contenders. According to Joyce Bernal, Born to be a Star consulting producer, similar cases happened in America, Korea, Japan, Australia, United Kingdom, United States, India, Mexico and China. In order to give everyone a fair chance, the organizers are the school of teen superstars performers like Nikki Santome, Melvin Rimas, Ronald Humarag, Veehay Aragon, Anne Bernardo and John Neil Roa be given the contest.